Girl Next Door
by Ying-Ying-2011
Summary: A oneshot with my characters from my DrakexOc its pretty good if I can say so myself! Please read and review!


**A little one-shot with my oc from my Drake and Josh story! The song is Girl Next Door by Saving Jane.**

**Small town homecoming queen  
she's the star in this scene  
there's no way to deny she's lovely**.

Charlie remained silent as she helped paint the mural for the Prom. Mindy was beside her talking and painting as if everything was completely normal and the whole world wasn't coming to a complete and total end.

Well at least it wasn't for Mindy.

A high pitched giggle made her cringe. Why did she have to be here? She wasn't doing crap!

**Perfect skin, perfect hair  
Perfumed hearts everywhere  
Tell myself that inside she's ugly**

Nadielly Michaels the head cheerleader stood just across the gym gossiping loudly about her new beau; Drake Parker. Charlie's best friend.

And secrete crush.

**Maybe I'm just jealous  
I can't help but hate her  
Secretly I wonder if my boyfriend wants to date her**

"She's a Queen Bitch if I've ever seen one."

Charlie looked over to see Mindy's face set in a dark scowl as she glared daggers at Nadi.

"What up Minnie?" Charlie asked setting her paint brush aside noting that it'd take forever to get rid of all this paint on her hands.

Mindy sighed sitting back on her knees, "I caught her flirting with Josh a while back before she started dating Drake." She chuckled a bit before adding, "But the big boob's so clueless he didn't even realize it."

Charlie couldn't help but laugh because it really did sound like Josh.

"Don't worry Min." she assured her only girl friend, "Josh isn't a complete Neanderthal. He'd never fall for the Wicked Witch of Bellview's tricks.

Mindy nodded, "But Drake would."

Charlie shrugged hiding her hurt as she went back to painting, "His funeral not mine."

Mindy watched her best friend for a second wondering how Drake could be so blind.

But of course this was Drake we're talking about.

**She is the prom queen I'm in the marching band  
She is a cheerleader I'm sitting in the stands  
She gets the top bunk I'm sleeping on the floor  
She's Miss America and I'm just the girl next door**

Charlie lay silently on the couch of the Parker/Nichols household. Her legs lay across Drake's as he played her his newest song.

When he finished he set the guitar aside to look at his oldest friend, "So what do you think?"

Charlie opened her brown eyes to smile at her friend.

"Perfect as always." She said nudging him with the heel of her foot, "What'd you think I'd say?"

Drake grinned at her as pinched the back of her knee making her giggle, "Oh I knew that you'd say that. I just love to here you say it."

Charlie's face remained perfectly normal as they talked and joked around. Drake had no idea how those simple little words had hurt her heart.

**Senior class president  
she must be heaven sent  
She was never the last one standing**

Charlie sat cross legged on Drake and Josh's room absently flipping through the channels. Currently she was trying to avoid the 'happy' couple who were in the living room. She had to wait until Nadi finally retracted her claws and left so she could try to get Drake to do his homework like she had done every night since the fourth grade.

"Hey Charlie." Megan said as she entered her older brother's room as if she owned it.

"Hey Megs." She said not looking at the younger girl as she more then likely rigging something to prank her brothers. Charlie had always been at the conclusion that if she didn't see Megan planning or sabotaging her brothers' things she wasn't obligated to tell them.

Megan stopped her sabotaging of Drake's loft ladder when she noticed Charlie's frustrated face. Even she knew it could only be about one thing.

"The 'It-Girl' is still here." She said casually plopping down on the couch behind the older girl, "She makes me wanna barf."

Charlie laughed a little, "You say that about all of Drake's girlfriends Megs."

Megan grinned reminding Charlie of her brother, "Not you."

Charlie frowned, "I'm not Drake's girlfriend. I never was and never will be."

Megan shrugged, "Never say never Char."

Charlie rolled her eyes before she abruptly stood up, "When your brother is finally free of the Succubus tell him I went home."

Megan watched as the girl she had always thought of as a big sister left looking much more then just heartbroken.

Just for that she was gonna put a tazer in Drake's bed tonight.

**A backseat debutante  
Everything that you want  
Never to harsh or too demanding**

"Hi Charlene!"

Charlie froze mid-reach for her biology book to see Nadi standing next to her looking just as perfect as she could be.

"Hi Nadielly." She said cautiously getting her book, 'What the Hell is she playing at.'

"So I was wondering if you'd like want to go shopping for prom dresses this weekend." She giggled a little, "The one I ordered is two sizes too small. Silly me."

Charlie held back the urge to roll her eyes, "Actually Mindy and I we're gonna go shopping this weekend."

Nadi frowned until Drake strutted up and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Hey there's my two favorite girls." He said leaning against his own locker, "what you girls talking about?"

Nadi's smile instantly reappeared before she gave a wicked grin to Charlie.

"Actually Charlie and I were making date plans to go shopping this weekend."

'Oh she's good.' Charlie thought as she noticed Drake's cheery look.

"Uh yeah." She agreed shutting her locker quickly, "See ya Saturday then Nadi."

**Maybe I'll admit it  
I'm a little bitter  
Everybody loves her but I just wanna hit her**

Charlie collapsed tiredly on her bed. She had spent all day long with Nadielly shopping for dresses when she could have been hanging out with Mindy or Josh. That sounded so much better then Nadielly.

All day long it had been Drake this and Drake that. UGH she loved Drake with all her heart but omg! It had taken all of her self control to not hit this chick when she stated going on about how he was such a good kisser.

**She is the prom queen I'm in the marching band  
She is a cheerleader I'm sitting in the stands  
She gets the top bunk I'm sleeping on the floor  
She's Miss America and I'm just the girl next door  
Oh and I'm just the girl next door**

Charlie laid stomach down on the old couch in Drake and Josh's room watching Saw III for like the fifth time.

"Oh my gosh this is so gross!" she shrieked sitting on her knees, "I can't believe he actually broke his own foot! THAT IS SO COOL!"

Drake chuckled from his spot next to her on the couch, "Then why do we just have to watch it?"

Charlie pouted a little, "Because we have to watch all of them to be ready for the for the fifth one! DUH-EEKKK!"

She lunged herself into Drake's lap burying her head into his chest. Drake was stunned for a second before he slowly wrapped his arms around her.

Charlie was still Charlie his best friend in the whole world.

Right?

**I don't know why I'm feeling sorry for myself  
I spend all my time wishing that I was someone else**

"What do you mean your not going to Prom!?" Mindy asked (more like yelled).

Charlie held her cell a good arms length away.

"Johnny is having his appendix removed so I don't have a date."

"You can still come and hang out with us! Come on Charlie it's our Junior Prom!"

"Exactly!" she exclaimed as she paid the take-out boy for her Chinese food, "It's not like I can't go next year."

"But Char-"

"Tell everyone I love them and I said to have a great time."

"CHARLENE RENEE JONES!"

"Bye Mindy!"

Click.

**She is the prom queen I'm in the marching band  
She is a cheerleader I'm sitting in the stands  
I get a little bit, she gets a little more**

'I'll always just be the girl next door to him.' She thought as she silently cried into her pillow, 'That'll never change.'

**She's Miss America and... she's Miss America  
I'm just the girl next door...**

"CHARLENE RENEE JONES!"

Charlie jumped as Drake burst into her bedroom dressed in his spiffy black tux that Nadielly had picked for him.

"WHAT THE HELL DRAKE!" she yelled, "YOU CAN'T JUS-"

She was cut off by Drake's lips crushing down on her own. His hands held her face securely preventing her form pulling away. Not that she even considered it all possibility.

After they pulled away she took time to get her breath together, "What was that for?" Charlie asked once her breathing was under control again.

Drake grinned her favorite grin as he leaned his forehead against hers, "Well I can't just let the girl I love stay home on Prom night now can I?"

Charlie's face lit up in a big smile as she threw her arms around his neck.

"I LOVE YOU TOO DRAKE!"

**Well I hoped you liked it! So please review!**


End file.
